


I Don't Give A Quiznak What You Are

by LucSebastian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hugs, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucSebastian/pseuds/LucSebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith hates himself for being part Galran, but Lance thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Give A Quiznak What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I write anyone out of character. I haven't written in a while so I don't know how it will turn out.

Lance was awakened by a loud bang. He quickly got out of his bed, put on his shoes, and ran out his room. He ran towards where the sound emitted from, which turned out to be Keith’s room.

“Keith?” He called out, worried that something might’ve happened to the raven-haired boy.

A loud groan of pain and fear was heard from the other side of the closed door. Without hesitating, Lance opened the door and saw something that not only broke his heart, but shocked him. Keith was on the ground, his body turned away from the door, and shook from quiet sobbing.

“Keith…” Lance called out his name in a soft tone filled with worry as he got closer to Keith, “What’s wrong? Please tell me-”

“Get away from me!”

Keith then realized what he has done. Not only did he yell at the person he’s had feelings for, but he accidentally turned to face the brunette and revealed his look. His hands were blotched purple, half of his face partially blotched with one of his eyes yellow, and he developed fangs.

Lance eyes widened and his mouth was agape in shock at the sight of Keith. When Keith saw this, his eyes began to water and began to sob as he covered his face. Lance felt hurt seeing his loved one broken; he walked closer to the weeping boy, and sat next to him.

“Please…” He whimpered followed by a hiccup, “I’m disgusting. Ugly. A monster. A **Galran**.”

Keith clutched onto his sleeve as he sniffed and tears kept streaming down his cheeks, “I can tell you hate me. If the rest were to find out, I would be scolded mercilessly. I would be kicked out, I wouldn’t get to see you again… And I just fucking **hate** myself for being part Galran!”

Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

_Keith? Keith “Red Paladin of Voltron” Kogane? Talking about himself this way?_

Keith started sobbing again; his face was a mess of tears and his body was trembling with every hiccup. Lance couldn’t stand it. He placed both his hands on Keith’s shaking shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“Listen to me,” he said in a serious and reassuring tone, causing Keith to stop sobbing and look at him, “I don’t fucking care what you are or how you look. Because everyone–Hunk, Pidge, Shiro–and I mean **everyone** , cares about you. **I** care about you, with my life. I don’t care if your ears aren’t human, or if your skin is purple, you are still the same Keith Kogane, Red Paladin of Voltron, that I fell in love with when you cradled me in your arms while I was injured.”

Keith froze at that last bit.

_Lance? He’s in love? With me?_

His eyes began to build up tears and he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, “You… You **did** remember!”

Lance softly smiled at his darling as he placed a hand on Keith’s cheek and wiped his tears away with his thumb, “I always have, mi amór.”

And with that, they both leaned in for a sweet kiss, and the rest of the night consisted of cuddling and sleeping together.

**Author's Note:**

> [I listened to this awesome playlist while writing ❤](http://)


End file.
